Where'd You Go?
by Twilight of Grace
Summary: Kairi has been all alone for 2 years now... and she isn't going to wait anymore. [songfic: Where'd you go Fort Minor] [Divine Of Grace]


"_Sora…Where are you? It's been so long now… I don't know how much longer I can wait…"

* * *

_

_Where'd You Go?_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like its been forever_

_Since you've been gone

* * *

_

Kairi rolled over and sat up in her bed once again. She rubbed her eyes and slid her hand back through her long autumn hair. As she looked around her room she sighed with discontent.

"Another day… without you" she said softly.

* * *

_She said "Some days I feel like shit, _

_Some days I wanna quit_

_And just be normal for a bit_

_I don't understand why you always have to be gone_

_I get long, but these trips always feel so long

* * *

_

Kairi got up out of bed and went about her normal routine: shower, pack for work, grab some orange juice and walk to school. The hot showers did nothing for her anymore. It used to bring peace to her thoughts and calm her emotions, but now she felt like steel, and nothing soaked in anymore.

After her shower, she put on her school uniform and grabbed her work clothes that were lying on the chair next to her bed. She stuffed them into her backpack quickly, because she hated the thought more and more everyday of having to go to the Tikki Deliver Post Office for at least 5 hours each day. She walked over to her mirror and found her tube of mascara on the floor beneath it. She quickly put a little on, just enough to make a difference. She closed it and tossed it back to the floor. Kairi then stood up and looked at her own image in the mirror.

_Good enough _she thought. Kairi then grabbed her book bag and ran downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was cooking breakfast for her father.

"Hungry Sweetie?" Her mother asked cheerfully.

"No mom, I don't have time today. I'll just get some orange jui-"

"Well," her mother interrupted, "if you would get up a little bit earlier, maybe you WOULD have time."

"I know mom." she sighted, "Look I have to get going. I have work again so I'll be home around 10 to-"

"10 O' Clock TONIGHT?" Kairi's father exclaimed.

"Dad," Kairi replied, "I told you LAST week they put me on a double shift. We are short handed again." Kairi poured herself a small glass of orange juice as her father shook his head and said,

"That is ridiculous. You're only fourteen!"

"Dad, I'm SIXTEEN."

"Oh… Right. Anyways… have a good day at school Kairi. You'd better leave, its getting late." Her father said as he picked up the morning paper off the table, but Kairi was already on her way out the front door.

"Bye!" she quickly yelled back to her parents and shut the door.

_The never get my birthdays straight anymore… _Kairi thought as she briskly walked to school.

School seemed to ooze by. Kairi could hardly focus because everyday she sat by a window that overlooked the ocean in her first, third, fourth and fifth periods out of eight classes. She drifted in and out of her school work, as usual, and she hardly could hear what the teachers were talking about. Her friends hardly talked to her anymore… they knew she changed for good… and they left her alone, just like she asked them to. When 8th period finally dismissed, Kairi went to the bathroom and changed into her work clothes. As she was walking out, two girls she recognized, but didn't know the names of, walked in and became silent as they both watched her walk by. Kairi opened the door and they both started giggling madly to themselves. As soon as she walked out of the doorway, they began talking about her as if she was a million miles away,

"Ha ha why is she so weird?" On asked

"My mom says she is crazy." The other replied

"Ha Tikki-girl is a loon?"

"Yup. Her parents adopted her when she was little. I bet they regret it now."

Kairi didn't bother to stick around for the rest of their conversation.

_They don't know me… they don't know what I've been through… _she thought angrily.

She arrived at work and punched in, as routine. Kairi said hello to a few of her co-workers and took a seat up at the front desk. The place was hardly ever busy, unless it was around Christmas. Today was another boring day, especially because her co-worker, who normally works up front with her, Adrina, was on vacation.

Kairi looked around the office and glanced over the hundreds of cards along the wall, the telephone sitting next to her and her collection of pencils sitting in a cup in front of her. Kairi placed her fingers on the phone and sighed,

"You could always call me Sora…" she said quietly. A tear dripped down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away and thought,

_You can't cry here…

* * *

_

_And I find myself trying to stay by the phone _

_Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone_

_But I feel like an idiot_

_Working my day around a call_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say

* * *

_

The time at work seemed to just fade away. Only a few customers came in to keep Kairi's mind off of Sora, but she passed the time in between thinking about her life,

_God I'm so sick of this crap… **2 years!** What is he thinking? He hasn't even done anything to give me some sort of sign. Does he even care anymore? God… Sora… where are you? It's been so long now… I don't know how much longer I can wait…

* * *

_

_So I just want you to know it's a little fucked up that I'm stuck here waiting, _

_At times debating, _

_Telling you that I've had it with you and your career_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing, _

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_Since you've been gone_

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so_

_Seems like its been forever _

_Since you've been gone_

_Please come back home.

* * *

_

Ten o' clock finally arrived at the Tikki Post. Kairi rubbed her eyes and stood up to stretch. She picked up her book bag and punched out. Another day had passed.

The cool air outside was refreshing. Kairi decided to take a walk by the beach, as she often did after work. She walked along the beach, listening to the ocean waves as she reminisced about the times when she was last with him.

_We were so young… building rafts to explore… Those were the days… _she thought. Kairi stopped and looked around. She had walked all the way to his house… Sora's house. It was cold and dark. Kairi only assumed his parents had gone on another search to find him… even though she told them what happened, they refused to believe her. It was just too hard for them to accept.

_Look Sora… you are not just hurting me… _Kairi ran these words over in her mind as she began to sob.

* * *

_Ya know? The place where you used to live_

_Used to barbeque burgers and ribs_

_Used to have a little party every Halloween_

_With candy by the pile. _

_But now, you only stop by every once in a while.

* * *

_

After Kairi had gathered herself again, she walked home to her darkened house. Her parents went to bed, but left the back door open for her. Kairi went inside, grabbed a sandwich with a glass of milk and went to her room. She took off her work clothes, laid them on the chair again and got into her pajamas. She looked at the clock which red 11:10.

_The news is on _she thought as she turned on the little television on her dresser.

Shit

I've found myself just filling my time

With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind.

A half an hour passed and Kairi laid down in her bed. She turned off her light and pulled her blankets up to her chin. She stared up at her dark ceiling and began thinking out loud,

"This is so stupid. Why am I still sitting here, day after day, doing NOTHING? I've had it with this. I'm leaving. I am gonna go find him myself. Screw this-"

* * *

_I'm doing fine_

_And I plan to keep it that way_

_And you can call me if you find you have something to say_

_And I'll tell you _

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up _

_That I'm stuck here waiting,_

_At times debating, _

_Telling you that I've had it with you and your career_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing, _

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like its been forever _

_Since you've been gone_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like its been forever_

_Since you've been gone_

_Please come back home

* * *

_

"Kairi…" A deep voice interrupted. Startled, she jumped and sat up in her bed. A man dressed in black walked over to the side of her bed. Kairi trembled all over as he stepped closer. The moonlight from Kairi's window slowly illuminated the man's face. Kairi stared at the man for a few moments and noticed that he had long silver hair just like…

"RIKU!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! I was hoping you'd recognize and old friend!" He said smiling. Kairi jumped up into his harms and hugged him tightly.

"OH MY GOD! HOW ARE YOU? You've gotten SO TALL! Where have you been! I've been waiting for SO FRICKEN LONG FOR YOU GUYS… wait… where's Sora? Is he here? Is he coming?" She asked excitedly.

"Well hey its good to see you too. Look at yourself; I see you changed a lot too! Look… Sora and I are fine. We're both okay and we're doing great. But I've got some bad news… Sora isn't coming back yet. He's still trying to figure everything out… the universe is just so plagued with the heartless…" he replied. Kairi's eyes got big as she said,

"**WHAT**! You're telling me he doesn't have the **TIME** to come back? That's RIDICULOUS! Look Riku, I'm not gonna sit here and wait any longer- 2 years- that's PLENTY. I'm going with you this time."

"Well Kairi… you won't have to wait anymore… He gave me something to give to you.. so you can come and help when you are ready…"

Riku made a fist and covered it with his other hand. He closed his eyes and suddenly pulled out a keyblade from his fist. It was somewhat like Sora's, but it had a different handle and blade. Riku held it out for Kairi to take. She took a deep breath as she slid her fingers onto the handle.

"He wants you to practice here for a while… then when you get better, you can come help…" Riku said quietly. Kairi looked into his eyes angrily and said,

"NO RIKU. I'm going NOW. I've waited **TOO LONG**. THIS IS IT. I'M GOING **NOW**." Kairi bolted out her bedroom door and down the stairs with her keyblade in her hand. She thrust through the front door and began sprinting to the beach. She jumped into her canoe and began paddling to Destiny Island. Riku bolted out after her, only a trailing by a few feet, begging her to stop. Kairi jumped out of her boat and ran to the only place she could think of: The Secret Spot.

"KAIRI! DON'T GO IN THERE! PLEASE! JUST HOLD ON! LET'S TALK!" Riku yelled from his canoe as he began to follow her inside. Inside the cave Kairi ran up to the Secret Door and turned back around to face Riku.

"NO!" she said firmly, "No Riku… I'm not waiting anymore. I'm going to find him."

* * *

_I want you to know _

_It's a little fucked up That I'm stuck here waiting, _

_No longer debating, _

_Tired of sitting and hating _

_Making these excuses for _

_Why you're not around_

_And feeling so useless.

* * *

_

Suddenly Kairi plunged her keyblade into the keyhole of the door. It slowly opened a black swirling vortex. Kairi looked back one last time at Riku.

"KAIRI! DON'T! PLEASE!" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Riku… I've waited too long." She replied calmly as she stepped back into the swirling doorway. Kairi's eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a dark figure behind Riku that quickly came into view. Kairi gasped in horror as she vanished from view. Riku sprang forward to follow, but the door sealed shut before he could get to her.

* * *

_It seems one thing's been true all along_

_You don't know what you got till it's gone.

* * *

_

"Riku? Where'd she go?" A young brown haired boy ran over to his friend to help him up. He was wearing a suit and had a bouquet of flowers.

"Sora… she took off wither keyblade to find you." Riku replied dusting the dirt from his legs.

"What? Why? Didn't you tell her we were just joking?"

"I didn't get the chance. She said she was sick of waiting."

* * *

_I guess I've had it with you and your career_

_When you come back I won't be here_

_And you can sing…_

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so_

_Seems like its been forever_

_Since you've been gone_

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so_

_Seems like its been forever_

_Since you've been gone_

_Please come back home……._

_Please come back home… _

_Please come…_

_Please… _

…… …


End file.
